


XIV. Exposure

by causeimdifferent



Series: Wanted [14]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:37:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/causeimdifferent/pseuds/causeimdifferent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is sex.<br/>Thomas approves.<br/>A wee bit too loudly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	XIV. Exposure

 

“Jimmy, if you don’t get a grip you are getting us both sacked by the end of the week.“

“I can’t stop thinking about him touching you and it drives me insane.”

“Bloody keep your voice down. Carson’s room is right next door.”

“He is still downstairs, doing wine stuff in his office. Everybody is still downstairs. I checked before I came up.”

“Alright. But seriously, you have to get yourself under control, Jimmy. It doesn’t make any sense at all to worry about me getting into trouble over Philip, when it's you who's the bloody bomb about to explode. Heck, Jimmy, if I lost it each time I disagree with something, I’d behave like a lunatic on a daily basis. And if you lose it because of Philip and I then refrain from bugging me about the details.”

“But I have to.”

“What?”

“To get to know what you like.”

“Well, why don’t you just ask me what I like and keep Philip out of the way.”

“What do you like?”

“Um ... what you did last time, for example. I liked that very much.”

“Then why didn’t you ask me to do it again? I’ve been waiting for more than an entire week. ”

“You have barely looked at me for more than an entire week! If you want me, Jimmy, go ahead get me.”

“That’s what you want?” Jimmy’s voice is hoarse.

Thomas shrugs.

He is beginning to take quite a fancy in playing it cool, while being anything but. His pants already feeling mightily tight.

 

Jimmy frowns.

_Gathering courage?_

Without warning he leaps forward, grabbing Thomas by the collar.

He shoves him into the wall, crushing their lips together.

Jimmy's tongue forcing Thomas's mouth open to kiss him deeply.

Thomas is taken by surprise, but not unpleasantly so.

He chuckles into Jimmy’s mouth as he feels his suspenders getting ripped from his shoulders and his shirt tugged roughly from his trousers.

Jimmy’s hands shove into the softness of Thomas’s belly, fingers curling into his flesh, tweaking the abundant hair.

“Ouch”, Thomas half chuckles, half whimpers.

“Get on the bed”, Jimmy pants, tugging at the buttons of Thomas’s fly.

Thomas opens his trousers for Jimmy to peel from his legs. His erection flipping upwards as Jimmy frees it from the underpants.

“Lord, you are in a hurry”, Thomas gasps.

 

He lies down on the bed on his back.

“Open your legs”, Jimmy pants.

As Thomas does, Jimmy accommodates himself between them to rub his palm against the underside of Thomas’s cock.

“What are you staring at?” Thomas moans.

“Your balls.”

“What about them?”

“Can I lick them?”

Thomas claws the mattress.

“God yes, Jimmy, yes.”

The warm wetness of Jimmy’s mouth closes around one of Thomas’s balls. His tongue circling it cautiously with just the right amount of pressure. His hand starts pumping Thomas’s shaft.

“Yes”, Thomas pants, “good, good.”

Now Jimmy is sucking the other ball, harder, bordering on being painful. But just right.

“God, Jimmy”, Thomas groans, “don’t stop.”

“You’re getting mighty loud, Mr. Barrow, I like that”, Jimmy snickers, then takes him deep into his throat, sliding up and down, pressing his tongue against the underside of Thomas’s prick. Sucking the tip. Taking him even deeper inside. One hand closing firmly around its base, the other fondling his balls.

“Hnnnh”. Thomas grabs for his pillow and presses it on his face to muffle his moans.

“No, Mr. Barrow”, Jimmy protests, “I want to see your face."  
  
“Put your mouth back to where it was”, Thomas growls from under the pillow.”

“If you let me watch you.”

 

Weakly Thomas throws the pillow to the side, his chest glistening with sweat.

“You look way too beautiful with your cock in my mouth”, Jimmy says, glancing up at Thomas.

Once again Thomas’s length vanishes between those enticing lips.

Now Jimmy puts his hands on Thomas’s hipbones, his head starts to move quicker up and down.

Thomas grabs for the headboard of the bed, his hips trying to follow Jimmy’s rhythm.

“God, Jimmy … I’m close. I’m close …”

A loud knock at the door.

Thomas hears it, alright.

But he's too busy coming into Jimmy's mouth to really register.

Another knock. Louder.

 _Now_ it does register.

Too late.

 

The door flies open, Carson’s voice fills the room: “What is going on in … God Almighty!”

Thomas stares right into the horrified eyes of the butler, standing in the doorframe.

Just for the fraction of a second, before Carson has turned away aghast, closing the door behind him with a loud bang.

 

“Oh God, Jimmy, we’re fucked. We’re so fucked.”

Jimmy glares at him, wiping his mouth.

Thomas's heart is racing.

He jumps from the bed, grabs for his pants.

Jimmy’s eyes are bulging with shock.

“You let me talk to him”, Thomas says, his hands shaking, as he combs his hair half-heartedly back into place. “Do you hear? You keep your trap shut. Go to your room and lie low. I am going to get sacked for this anyways, but there’s a chance I can save your hide.”


End file.
